professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Herson
"It is you." "Oh no..." - Sharon entrusting her friend's safety with Layton. Herson (Her - son) is the pairing of Hershel Layton 'and '''Sharon '('''Hers/hel, Shar/'on'). This pairing is un-canon, and is from the prequel trilogy. Another name for them is Shershel, or Reiroa. Sharon isn't usually seen with Layton, and their 'moments' aren't fully shown as Mask of Miracle ''has yet to come out in English. Their real-life pairing is currently Micho in Japan. Relationship Dynamic Layton and Sharon were both friends of Lando. Both of them were aware of the risks he was willing to take in order to follow his dreams in archaeology. Lando showed them the Mask of Miracle and even got Layton to come along with him to Akbadai, a location where there was supposedly treasure connected to the mask. Sharon was seen crying when Lando had to leave for the ruins. He promised her he would return. Sharon obviously felt a little better, because she had also asked Layton to make sure he was safe as well. As disaster approached Montdol in ''Mask of Miracle, 35 year old Sharon sent Layton a letter asking for his help. He, Luke and Emmy came to her mansion to see her. She was glad, and her 'marriage' to Henry was discovered. Layton could have possibly been suspicious of their marriage, as he knew how close Sharon and Lando were, and his upset in telling her of his death (plus her own upset). At some point in the game, Sharon is kidnapped and locked in one of the hotel rooms by Jean Descole. Descole took her place, but it wasn't long before he was caught in the act. The real Sharon came out of hiding, ready to explain the truth to Lando. Trivia *They are the same age, differing by a few months. *They were not friends by childhood; they met as teenagers. *Another picture from the credits shows Layton, Lando and Sharon doing some research. Sharon is seen in a sun hat at the back, and Layton is seen reading at the front of a tree. *Both of them saw each other at least once after Mask of Miracle, that known one being a dinner party with Lando, Luke, Henry, Alford and Emmy. Herson Moments ''Mask of Miracle *Layton said that "Sharon was full of life" that day. *Layton let Sharon walk with him. *Layton promised to keep Lando safe for her. *When Sharon sent the letter asking for Layton's help, he did not refuse, and he successfully solved the mystery. *Layton let Sharon place the second part of the mask into the slot. Herson Hints *Layton and Sharon's VAs (Yo Oizumi and Michiko Kichise) came together just for ''Mask of Miracle. *Sharon still has the availability to contact Layton. *Both lived in Steviano for a fraction of their life, so that would be an easy tourist attraction for them to visit. Spoken Moments "Sharon...!" "Hershel...? I'm glad you came, Hershel!" "Hershel!" "Hi Sharon." "Good timing, isn't it?" "Yeah." "I'm sorry that we have to see Lando." "No, it's fine. Despite his stories, I like Lando very much." "Yes. He's reckless, but when you are with him, I feel better. As in, safety-wise..." "Yes, Lando is fine with me." "Just like that. Please keep an eye on him. It is like you." "Oh no..." "From now, keep Lando safe, Hershel." "Yeah." "Hi Sharon." "Hello, Hershel. So, what are you going to do today?" "Hershel! What happened? How did it go? Where's Randall? Hershel, tell me, where is he? What happened out there? Why aren't you with Randall? Why?" "Angela... Randall... He's gone." Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Sharon Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:Royale Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Het Pairings